


god save the prom queen

by undercover (orphan_account)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Self-Indulgent, but theres barely lipves, im so sorry, kim lip is... a nerd, like very self indulgent, lipves - Freeform, prom au, yves has it tough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/undercover
Summary: If you asked Sooyoung if anything good came out of high school, she’d scoff. Then she’d giggle.That thing- That person, being Kim Jungeun, her girlfriend. She wants to curse that day. A day rooted in humiliation and sadness. But all of that is overpowered by the joy of getting her first, and she hopes, last girlfriend.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 45





	god save the prom queen

**Author's Note:**

> its kinda cringy and rushed :c  
> teen + because some of the language used ...  
> i hate this with so much but its been in my head for so long so... here yall go, adding to the lipves tag

If you ask Sooyoung what is the hardest thing in high school, she’d reply with two things.

The first thing being classes. They were hard, and her teachers were very strict. Even for a smart individual like herself, she’d find it tiring to always study and not do anything else, especially for subjects she had little interest in.

And the second thing is, keeping her secret. Being one of the popular girls among her high school mainly because of her looks and the fact that she was the dance club’s captain, it was mandatory to maintain a clean image for herself, since no one would turn a blind eye if she ever did something even remotely unacceptable, the news would reach her parents in no time. And she couldn’t allow that. Her reputation is not important to her, but if she has to put up a cold and serious persona in front of everyone besides her friends in order to keep living her life normally, she didn’t mind.

“I’m telling you Soo, it's like he wanted to shoot me in the head! That’s how hard he was staring at me! I wish boys would leave me alone…They’re so scary....”

“Hmm...?” her train of thought was cut off by her rather loud best friend, no other than Kim Jiwoo, or Chuu, like her peers like to call her.

They had become friends somewhere around kindergarten, neither of them can actually remember, it’s funny, in a way or another. Someone being by your side for such a long time that you can’t imagine them not being around. It scares her, that very thought.

“Are you even listening? What’re you thinking about? Exams?” Jiwoo tilted her head in to have a better view of Sooyoung’s face as they were walking, only to be met with a frown.

"What?" She frowned "Oh, no… It’s just my parents stressing me with school. I don’t wanna be a fucking doctor. And then there’s the mandatory dance party that we have to go to… My parents always want to come and make a scene at the headmaster for holding prom and making it mandatory too.” She scoffed

Jiwoo nodded her head in understanding. She has witnessed her parents in very close proximity, being best friends with Sooyoung. They can be... something else sometimes. The Ha family is obsessed with their image, anyone in the family who dares defy their perfect standard is forever the black sheep. She's glad Sooyoung doesn't actually believe that stuff, only being the goody-two-shoes in her parents' eyes.

Prom was indeed approaching. Sooyoung hated it. She always has to accept some random popular boy’s invitation and put on a dress that she doesn’t even like and then dance with said boy. They always end up stepping on her feet or on her dress and she absolutely despises that she can’t just throw all of it out of the window and go ask the pretty girl she has hopelessly been crushing on since middle school. Kim Jungeun.

Jiwoo is the only one who knows her secret. And she’s not judging her any bit. Sooyoung is very grateful for that. She has pressed her multiple times to just go befriend her, but she has always felt intimidated by the mere thought, so she brushed her best friend away whenever she tried to convince her.

She was so deep in thought that she hadn’t realized that they arrived at the destination. All she needed was a nudge in the shoulder to snap out of it. The students were all scattered around the schoolyard. Every morning they walk to school since her parents leave before she does. She doesn’t mind though.

The school day goes like this: they go to their classes, meet with their other friends in the hallways, and then to the cafeteria where they sit at their usual table. It’s rarely any different. That’s until today.

“Hey… Uhm… Noona...!” she turned her head from her friends to see a rather tall, black-haired boy staring at her. It wasn’t uncommon for boys to hit on her but she usually politely declines every advance.

“I like you..! Do you want to go out with me?” he says

She shoots back a look at her friends, Jiwoo is looking annoyed, the rest of them amused. She hopes someone would jump in and help her, none of them do. She turns her head back at the boy and sees a bunch of other boys a few feet behind him, filming them. Everyone in the cafeteria has their heads turned around, staring at the situation and giggling. She feels like she’s the clown of the circus.

She doesn’t even get up from her seat “I’m not interested, sorry.” She turns back at her friends but before she can do that she feels the boy grab her arm and yank her from her chair rather harshly. That gains gasps from everyone in the cafeteria and causes her friend, Hyejoo, to stand up very quickly from the table, ready to throw down on her friend’s behalf. Hyejoo is like her little sister, yet, she’s the one who protects everyone in the friend group. Jiwoo quickly got up as well, holding back Hyejoo from getting suspended.

“But, Noona..! Please!” he insists in a more forceful tone this way, his hand squeezing harder on her arm, starting to hurt her as his nails began digging in her skin.

“I said no. Quit it..” Sooyoung snaps a bit louder than she’d like to admit, slapping his hand away from her arm, her skin probably marked already.

When he starts crying, the entire cafeteria bursts into laughter.

“You bitch! How dare you embarrass me in front of the entire school?” he says angrily through tears. He looks like a child throwing a tantrum, Sooyoung pities him for a second.

“Boy do you want to get it? Stupid boy, I’m gonna ki-.” Hyejoo snaps back at him but she’s stopped mid-sentence by Jiwoo’s hand covering her mouth.

Sooyoung is speechless. She never witnessed such a scene in her entire school career, let alone be part of the cause. When she said she felt like the clown of the circus she was wrong, she feels like the entire circus.

“You’ll regret this. I know things about you that no one else does!” and with that, he storms off. The boys behind him had stopped filming as soon as he started crying and now were forming a trail behind him while he walked furiously

Sooyoung sinks in her chair. She doesn’t know what he means. Things that no one else knows?

“I swear boys are the worst. Honestly wish they wouldn't exist!” Jiwoo tried to change the topic to a more cheerful tone. Hyejoo gave her a small smile and a soothing look implying “everything's gonna be okay”

Sooyoung can only hope.

\----------  
Jungeun has her headphones on throughout the entire scene. Not bothered one bit. On lunch break, she likes to sit alone and draw while listening to some good music, despite all her friend’s protests’ she always does this. Today though, her drawing session is rudely interrupted by Jinsol, her friend since, like, forever. Actually- that’s a lie. They met on the first day of high school and they’ve been joined at the hip since then.

“Jungeun did you fucking see all that?” she says, her eyes wide “Of course you didn’t…” she takes a seat next to her.

Jinsoul fills her in on everything that happened, Jungeun raising her eyebrows while taking in every word she’s hearing. She truly hates men.

“‘Sol do you never feel bad while gossiping about everyone in the school? I don’t see how that’s our business.”

“But Lippuuuuu!!” she pouts “He threatened her!!! How’s that ever okay? And didn’t you say she was pretty?”

“Now I know you’re not trying to set me up with someone that just rejected a relationship, ‘Sol, I know you’re smarter than that,” she said in a teasing tone “plus, she probably doesn't even swing that way” she mumbled

“You do kinda like her, don't ya?” she said, playfully nudging her friend on the shoulder

“Shut up.” she rolled her eyes

Jinsol could be noisy, at times. Always gossiping about something or another, Jungeun was more introverted than her, but she didn’t mind. She likes listening to Jinsol and even if she doesn’t necessarily like the gossip, Jinsol doesn’t do it in a harmful way.

So what if she likes Ha Sooyoung? She’s been at her team’s dance shows, not by choice, of course, she went only because Jinsol was basically begging her, but she grew to like the leader, her passion and sway moves, that she started going willingly. Could her admiration of the older girl be called a crush? Perhaps, but she was not brave enough to go and get to know the girl better, even if she wanted to.

The rest of the week went uneventful for Sooyoung. She continued on her routine as usual, people stared at her in the hallways now more than usual. She thinks that’s the consequence of that day’s events. She doesn’t want to regret rejecting that boy, she thinks that his crazy outburst from getting rejected was a clear sign that dating him wouldn’t have been a good idea, but she can't help feeling like she was in the wrong, people clearly viewed her differently now. It kills her that she doesn’t know if that’s a good or bad thing.

Days pass, then weeks. And then prom is only a day away.

It was days like this that she definitely did not want to hear from Jiwoo that Sooyoung was being nominated as one of the prom queens. It goes like this: it's being held for a vote, and people write down the nominees, and then on prom night, the kids vote one of the nominees as the prom queen and king.

She was one of them this year. It did not faze her, but she still wishes she wasn’t. She hates unnecessary attention. At least she now has a reason not to accept any dates.

She took whatever dress her mom wanted her to wear since she didn’t feel like picking one for herself. Basically letting her mother do whatever she wanted with her look for the night. She ended up actually liking it for once. A dark reddish-purple dress, and just a tad bit of make-up.

She had met up with Jiwoo and Hyejoo first, then with her dance team, Heejin, Hyunjin, and Chaewon at school. The dance party always starts slow, people only chatting and drinking soda. She doesn’t get the point of all of this. I guess schools can only do so much for children to relieve some stress caused by them, she can understand it in some way. 

They dance together for a bit, then separately. Her dance team performs one of the routines. Then alcohol is being snuck in and she takes a few shots, not much, though her parents would kill her if she went home drunk.

Jungeun definitely did not want to be there. She hates loud noises and sweaty teenagers and what-not. But to be honest, even if it wasn’t mandatory to be there, she’d still go for Jinsol. She didn’t want her best friend to be lonely. Not that her best friend couldn’t score a date, but she’d always end up ditching the boy after one dance since boys are always boring. And Jungeun liked dancing, so why not?

All fun and games until the prom queen and king are announced.

All Jungeun was left to do was stare in awe at the female contestants. Recognizing the face immediately. It didn’t faze her that she was one of the nominees. She was actually pretty proud that the girl got the recognition she deserved. She and Jinsol voted for her.  
“We are pleased to announce one that the prom king from tonight is, Sam Daeshim, a round of applause for him, and congratulations to the other contestants.

She doesn’t recognize the name, but she recognizes the face. She feels a dread run through her spine. It’s the same boy who she rejected. He looks exactly at her as he gets on the stage, and continues to stare at her from there, a twisted smile on his face. Sooyoung feels sick, she suddenly remembers the threat he said to her. Is he gonna kill her? Maybe he’s just rubbing it in her face.

“All right, now the prom queen of tonight, Ha Sooyoung! A round of applause for her as well!” The headmaster said as he motioned for her to get on the stage as well, she didn’t want to, at all. But she sucked it up and put a confident look on her face.

“Does anyone have anything to say?” he asked

“I do actually.” the boy said while he was being handled the microphone.

Sooyoung stayed still, a smile still on her face, not wanting to show any sign of nervousness.

“If you didn’t know me before, you know me from when I was oh, so harshly rejected by this same girl standing beside me,” the crowd fell silent, he then shot a look at Sooyoung. She felt her knees go weak. Why her? All of these things have to happen to her?

“I overheard something a while ago, something you said to that very best friend of yours? Kim Jiwoo?” he said

She quickly shot a worried look at Jiwoo, not being able to find her in the crowd. Then all of it clicked, she knew what it was about and she felt like fainting. She didn’t even try to take his mic away, all she was going to get off the stage and run as quickly as she could but her legs went numb as soon as she heard the words that he said

“You’re a lesbian, Sooyoung. You’d rather have that girl, Jungeun? Kim Jungeun! Everybody! That’s why the whore rejected me, not because I was not good enough!” he proudly said, the crowd gasped and boo-ed. People were shouting at him, calling him “asshole” and “creep” and his confidence vanished in an instant.

Before the headmaster managed to get back on stage to take his microphone away, he had already dropped the crown and the mike and dipped. Leaving Sooyoung frozen in her place. Tears already making their way. She was shocked to find that no one paid her any mind as they all were rushing out of the door to follow the boy that was being chased by the headmaster and the security guards.

Her friends had stayed. All of them hugging her and whispering soothing words in her ears to calm down her sobs.

When she finally collected herself, behind her friends was no other than Kim Jungeun. Her friends slowly backed away giving them some privacy.

Jungeun was looking breathtaking, her red dress complimenting her eyes and Sooyoung cursed herself for staring. She probably thought she was a creep. She avoided her eyes, shooting a hole through the floor with her eyes. She opened and closed her mouth, wanting nothing more than the ground to swallow her whole. She felt humiliated but more than that she felt sorry for the other girl. Her situation was tough, but the position she put Jungeun in was not any better.

“Guess he won’t be needing this anymore,” the latter said while putting on the king crown “You’re too pretty to have such a sad look on your face.”

That made Sooyoung look up, disbelief written all over her face

“I- Jungeun- I’m so sorry-” she tried but it was muffled by a sob escaping her lips

“Nothing to be sorry for, none of this is your fault,” her voice felt genuine, and the soft look on her face even more. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Jungeun offered a hand to her “I do believe you owe me a dance, since I’m the self-proclaimed king of this dance, it’s only fair.” She said with a giggle

“I- Uhm- Sorry?” that was all she managed to get out

“Well… maybe not now, it’s empty here, and there’s no music…, but maybe” she hummed “on a date? If you're comfortable with that, that is.” she said carefully

If you asked Sooyoung if anything good came out of high school, she’d scoff. Then she’d giggle. One good thing, for starters, was her diploma, her ticket to university, to be more exact. Her friends, that she cherishes more than anything in the world, they don’t talk as much anymore, she only keeps everyday contact with Jiwoo and Hyejoo. And… Something unforgettable happened to her in her last year of high school. Her parents forbid it at first, but seeing how depressed their only child had been, they sucked it up and swallowed all of their prided inputs. That thing- That person, being Kim Jungeun, her girlfriend. She wants to curse that day. A day rooted in humiliation and sadness. But all of that is overpowered by the joy of getting her first, and she hopes, last girlfriend.

“I’d love that”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> i simply use english by vibes. grammer? nah i don't do that here sorry. but seriously, i never proof-read what i write because I'm an insecure bitch, so mind the grammatical errors and contextual inconsistencies


End file.
